Psychic Ways of the Will
by Marisa-san
Summary: [OLD FIC] After a runin with a monster, Kagome seems to have developed 6th sense. She can see future, and past events, and even her friend's thoughts. What're they thinking about?
1. Dream of confusion

Psychic ways of the will

Chapter One: Dreams of Confusion

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha, or anyone else in Inuyasha. But I do own a pen, ask my mom.

**Note (Please read!): **Alright. Listen up, and listen up well. Everything in italics, _such as this _are when Kagome is seeing people's thoughts. When she sees through their eyes.

Everything in bold italics, **_such as this _**are future events that Kagome is seeing.

Everything in underlined italics, _such as this_ are past events. Alright, I hope you can remember that. n.n;;

Oh yes! And everything in (brackets) during a vision is Kagome talking. Don't forget it!

**

* * *

**

"Well that's your problem!" She snarled, folding her arms over her chest. "I'll go home if I please."

"No, you won't!" He shot back, his anger raging. "I need you to find me the shikon no kakara!"

The wind was strong, the trees moaning with every forceful push they got. They'd have been clearly audible, had the miko and hanyou not been shouting so loud. The sun was covered by a thin layer of clouds; it's warmth managing to poke through various areas. The sky was undecided about it's condition, for it had blue patches of sky all over, and gray clouds smearing themselves over small spaces. The sun happened to be one of those 'small spaces.'

The slayer and houshi watched amusingly at their friends, who were bickering over whether or not Kagome could go home. On most occasions, Inuyasha, whether the two were fighting or not, would tell Kagome to 'get lost' or 'go away', but in these times of Naraku's scent drifting about in every corner, Inuyasha felt it was most important to have Kagome detect where the evil hanyou was lurking.

"Kagome-chan," Sango piped up, drawing attention to herself. "It's clear Inuyasha wants you stay with him forever, isn't it? He just cares so much for you-" By this time, Inuyasha's face was already bright scarlet, his anger now directing itself at Sango. The miko also blushed slightly, her anger subsiding at this one comment.

"Shut up." He said defensively. "Whatever, go home Kagome. We don't need you anyway." Miroku heaved a deep sigh, slapping his palm on his face.

'Man, you're a baka, Inuyasha.' The houshi shook his head. Kagome's jaw hung open, a million things to say running through her mind. Her mouth closed, her eyes closing calmly.

"Osuwari." Yep, that was probably the best thing to say.

"Wench!" Came muffled words in response.

"Huh? What did you say?" Kagome asked irritably. "Lech? Must be talking about Miroku." The monk raised an eyebrow at this, having some angry feelings at Kagome for bringing him into this. "I'm going home now." She said, throwing her incredibly big backpack over her back, giving a wave to Sango and Shippou. "I'll be back later."

There was an awkward silence, as they watched Kagome fade in the distance, and Inuyasha angrily pick himself up from the ground. The group remained silent, just watching as Inuyasha jumped into a tree beside their camp.

"What was so wrong about letting her go, in the first place?" Shippou called curiously from the safety of Miroku's shoulder.

"Hmph. I've been smelling... it's faint, but it comes close to Naraku's scent. Probably another incarnation. I need Kagome to detect where that almost completed Shikon no Tama is, so we can track the real Naraku down, I don't have time for Kagura, or Hakudoshi, anymore." The hanyou said, shifting his weight uncomfortably.

"But-" Miroku began.

"AAAH!" A scream filled the air, Inuyasha's body bolted upright, his ears twitching at a fast speed. Alike Inuyasha, the monk and slayer were already standing.

"That scream... Kagome!" The hanyou shouted, darting in her direction, not thinking twice.

"Inuyasha! Wait up!" Sango called after, not expecting a response. And she didn't receive one.

Inuyasha's heart skipped a beat, his feet pummeling into the ground at an incredible speed. 'Kagome!'was the only word that came to mind.

**

* * *

**

The miko drew a deep breath, her lungs faltering. Her body was shaken, though fully conscious.

"You..." She began, her voice weak. She'd been knocked backwards, her body feeling a little resistant to her commands.

A tall figure walked towards her, his build strong, yet slim. He wore strange clothes; a black vest pulled over his bare chest, laces of purple ribbon tying it together. It was adorned with a navy cloth, which flowed like water, and wrapped not only around his torso, but shoulders as well. And to pull it together, he wore a black robe, pulled across his waist, which fell to his feet.

His hair was black, and fell to his shoulder blades. His face bore lines of violet, starting from his ears, and stopping at his eyes. And alike most badass characters, he wore purple eye shadow. His eyes shone red, a similar red to that of someone else. Someone... familiar.

"You're... an incarnation of Naraku." She breathed unsteadily, pulling herself to her feet as she realized the man was approaching her.

"That much may be true, but I am to be feared." He said amused.

"Why, because you're of Naraku's blood? Well I don't-"

"Insolent girl. Your ignorance will not go unpunished." He took long strides towards the girl, his eyes baring no mercy within them. Kagome took notice to his quickened pace towards her, and began to break into a jog away from the man. His demonic power was incredible, but unlike any incarnation of Naraku's she'd ever seen. Kagura was like his female side, Kanna like his pure side, this man...

She looked back at him, to notice his gain on her. The miko turned front ways, to notice her eyes meeting the ground.

"Ah!" She let out a cry, to notice she'd tripped on a tree root. Her foot was caught in it, her tugging restlessly not doing much good. She rolled onto her back, to notice the man's shadow casting over her. He towered over her, his smile growing.

"You're a friend of Inuyasha's?"

"What of it?" She said worriedly. She'd hoped Inuyasha had heard her screams. The well wasn't that far from where their camp had been, was it? The incarnation simply laughed.

"How would that hanyou feel, to know his wench had died victim to Naraku?" His smile grew broader. Kagome's heart sank. She quickly got up, ready to turn around and run, but the man had grabbed her shoulders, turning her face to face his. "My name is Kangaemaru, and I shall be your death!" He cackled, his grip on her shoulders tightening. It felt like a surge of electricity ran through her body, his nails pinching into her skin so tightly.

Kagome could barely peek an eye open, to see a malicious grin spread across his face, as he attempted to murder her. Her body was in excruciating pain, her vision fading.

"DIE!" Kangaemaru's grip on the miko's shoulders was released, his nails pulling out of her. She could feel herself fall into the ground, her thoughts fading out. And then she saw nothing.

**

* * *

**

"KAGOME!" The hanyou shouted, cradling the miko in his arms. "Kagome! Kagome!" He shook her mangled body, his breaths short, his lungs clogging themselves.

Sango sat at Inuyasha's side, her eyes already tearing up. And as for Shippou, he was already bawling his eyes out.

The houshi stood over his friends, examining the wide field. "That man..." The monk stopped, to look at Kagome. "It's a good thing, Inuyasha, that you stopped him from totally destroying Kagome's body."

"Miroku, shut the hell up." The hanyou growled, his voice wavering.

'Is she dead? No.. please.. no... Kagome... Kagome! KAGOME! Please, wake up, please, please... don't die, please... You're stronger then that... I came as soon as I could, he was hurting you, and I tried to kill him. I swatted at him with my Tessaiga, and he let go of you. So.. did he end up killing you, or not?' Inuyasha could not relax.

"Houshi-sama..." Sango sobbed, taking notice to the monk staring off. "What are you thinking about?" He shook his head in response.

"She's probably not dead, he didn't get to finish her off, because Inuyasha came charging in, and he let go of her." Inuyasha's eyes widened. There was hope.

"Kagome..." He shook her more, hoping to see her eyes open, but they didn't. "Miroku, you asshole. She's not waking up!"

"I didn't say she'd wake up! I said she's probably alive! You can't just expect her to wake up right after being like... electrocuted or whatever half to death! The most we can do is take her to Kaede's. She can tell you whether or not Kagome is alive, and treat it."

"Fine." The hanyou said quickly, getting up, still holding the school girl's body in his arms. Miroku nodded, mildly surprised Inuyasha had agreed with him.

"Ka-Kagome!" Shippou wailed, his face burning with sadness. Sango simply wiped her tears, and pulled the kitsune on her shoulder.

"Let's go." She said uncertainly.

Inuyasha led the way back to Kaede's, not stopping for anything. Miroku followed closely behind the hanyou, and for once was not driven by perverted thoughts. As for Sango and Shippou, they merely hung around the back, their lips daring to move.

Their paces quickened, for Inuyasha had desperately wanted to get back, and after the span of a few minutes, Inuyasha was already pounding his way into Kaede's.

"Kaede-baba!" He yelled ferociously.

"Inuyasha!" The woman called, making her way towards him. "What troubles ye?" In response, Inuyasha raised Kagome higher, then gently lied her on the hut's floor.

"Something happened to her, run-in with one of Naraku's incarnations... is she okay?" He asked gruffly. He turned to see Miroku, Sango, and Shippou entering the hut in worry, examining the room as they walked in.

"Miroku, may ye explain what has happened to Kagome?" The monk nodded, settling himself beside Kagome, Inuyasha likewise.

As Kaede examined the miko's mangled body, the houshi explained what he'd observed.

"Well, to your relief, she'll be okay." The old woman nodded her head, eyeing Inuyasha specifically. The hanyou sighed in relief, had you been watching closely, you'd have noticed a small smile make itself known. "She may have some side-effects, but she's alive, and that's what be important, ne?" Shippou nodded thankfully, curling up beside the girl.

"I assume," Miroku announced, "That Kangaemaru, or so he titled himself, is another side of Naraku. Naraku released what I believe to be his female side, Kagura, his pure side, Kanna, his human side, Musou, Naraku's baby, or Hakudoshi, and so on. It seems he's releasing things that are slowing him down in become a powerful youkai, or in this case, he is releasing what he cannot use, but has great power." The monk sighed. "This man that we came across, Kangaemaru, was very powerful, unlike Kanna or Naraku's baby. There really is no excuse as to why he wouldn't keep it, unless he couldn't use it..."

"Miroku," Sango butt in, "No one knows what you're talking about." Inuyasha nodded along with Sango.

"Nevermind then. I'm probably wrong." Kagome shifted her body slightly, giving evidence that she was okay.

"Kagome-chan..." Sango smiled slightly.

"N...uyash...a" She grunted.

"Kagome! I'm here." The hanyou said worriedly, eyeing the female intently, waiting for her to awaken from her unconscious state.

_Kagome's eyes fluttered open, everything was blurry. She surveyed her surroundings, to see that a clone identical to her was lying on the ground. (What..? That's me!) The Kagome clone's body lay unconscious, on a hardwood floor, shadows from people being cast on her. _

_'Just wake up, please.' Kagome heard herself think. She saw white hair... but she didn't have white hair. (I don't understand... Why am I seeing myself, who am I?) Then everything went dark._

'Why won't Kagome wake up? Just wake up, please.' Inuyasha thought.

"What's wrong with her!" Shippou demanded, looking at Kaede. "She- she looks like she's in pain!"

"Perhaps a bad dream?" Miroku suggested.

"Maybe." Sango added.

"I- I don't..." Kagome whispered out loud. Everyone's eyes darted for Kagome, no one daring to move just yet. "I..." She fell silent, rolling on her side.

"What's wrong?" Inuyasha directed at Kagome and Kaede.

"She's merely dreaming of something." Kaede said confidently. There was another silence, everyone staring curiously at Kagome.

"I'm... Inuyasha...?" Kagome seemed to grimace in pain at these words. Everyone looked at Kagome, then Inuyasha.

"She's _what?_" Sango asked.

"Inuyasha." Miroku joked.

"Shut up." Inuyasha snarled. "She probably didn't mean to say that." Miroku raised an eyebrow, a smile taking hold of his face.

"Then what does she mean, Inuyasha?" The hanyou grunted, his eyes fixed on Kagome.

_Kagome looked upon Inuyasha, she felt the need to laugh. _

_'Man, Inuyasha. You're a baka.' Inuyasha said nothing, his eyes fixed on something. Kagome's head turned to look at Sango, who had astonishing beauty. 'Nice ass.' Kagome heard herself think. (What! What the hell is going on here?) Kagome noticed a hand readying itself to grope Sango's butt, but it was not the delicate hand Kagome had, it was..._

"Miroku-sama?" Kagome questioned herself quietly. Miroku grinned.

"Ooooh! She's dreaming about me! I'm coming Kagome-sama!" And of course, the pervert received a smack on the head from both Sango and Inuyasha._Kagome was now staring at Miroku. She felt the need to beat the crap out of him. She saw white hair at her sides, she was again Inuyasha._

_'Piss off, Miroku.' She heard Inuyasha think. Then a wave of sadness took her. Inuyasha looked once again at Kagome clone's body, and sighed. 'Kagome... Why are you thinking about Miroku..?'_

_(WHAT! What did I say!) And then everything went black, again._

"I'm not... Inuyasha...! Please... Miroku's..." She sighed, her thoughts stopping.

"Please Miroku!" The monk mimicked, enjoying his jokes, but rewarding himself with punches on the head. "Sorry Inuyasha, Kagome just likes me better."

"Piss off."_Kagome was Inuyasha again, she was getting a lot of thoughts from him. This one was strong. 'Kagome! What're you thinking of?' Inuyasha sounded frantic, uneasy, and mad._

"Nothing... Inuyasha."

_'Do you...' Kagome's vision was going in and out. "Like Miroku?" _

"No!" Kagome's eyes snapped open, to see her friends arranged how she'd seen them in her dreams. "Inuyasha..?"

"Kagome..!"

"Kagome-chan!" Sango and Shippou called at once.

_'She's safe... thank god.' Kagome was now Sango. 'I bet Inuyasha has a lot of things to ask her, about her dreams... and so do I!' She said, grumpily. _

"It's nothing." Kagome told Inuyasha and Sango

"What's nothing?" Sango asked curiously.

"What you just said."

"We didn't say anything, Kagome." Inuyasha added in, relieved that Kagome was okay now.

"I'm... confused..." Kagome lied back down, her head hurt. It was true, she'd been Inuyasha twice, Miroku, and Sango, and that didn't make sense at all.

_**Kagome looked upon a little boy. He quivered in fear, knowing what would come of him. (What...?) She was Inuyasha again, and she was staring down at a boy, no older then six. **_

_**"Please!" The boy called out. Tears ran down his face. Kagome watched Inuyasha's hands slash at the boy, rip him apart, kill him...**_

"NO!" Kagome called out into the air. "NO! INUYASHA!"

"WHAT?"

"You... How..." Kagome blinked.

"Speak up, wench. What the hell are you-"

"You killed him!" She sobbed.

"Killed who?"

"F-forget it." Kagome said, mildly confused. She knew... that it had not happened, so why was she seeing it? Just when Kagome thought she knew what was wrong with her... she was wrong. She thought she could see people's thoughts... but Inuyasha wouldn't have thought that.. would he?

'What's... wrong with me?'

**

* * *

**Um, I just read that over... it didn't sound as good as I had planned, so flame me if you want, I know I kind of did I a bad job. x.x Sorry. Please forgive me. Well... review anyway? Criticism welcome. 


	2. Monk's drooling, blood pooling

Psychic ways of the will

Chapter Two: Monk's drooling, blood pooling

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha, or anyone else in Inuyasha. But I do own my soul. Oh. Beat that.

**Note (Please read!): **Alright. Listen up, and listen up well. Everything in italics, _such as this _are when Kagome is seeing people's thoughts. When she sees through their eyes.

Everything in bold italics, **_such as this _**are future events that Kagome is seeing.

Everything in underlined italics, _such as this_ are past events. Alright, I hope you can remember that. n.n;;

**

* * *

**The sun lowered itself in the distance, its warmth disappearing. The wind had died down by this time, the crickets chirping clearly audible. The once busy workers of Kaede's village, pacing back and forth on the pathways, had now disappeared into the warmth of their homes. Few people walked about, most that happened to be outside sat on their porches examining the sky through relatively curious eyes. 

Bright green eyes scanned the area back and forth, in search of something. He trotted around aimlessly, until something caught his eye. A faint walkway embedded in the dirt made its way into the forest nearby, and with his youkai nose, it was apparent that people had walked this path recently. Familiar scents, they were...

The demon made his way down the path, his head snapping backwards from time to time, as if expecting something to jump out at him.

As he made his way past the trees of the forest, he noticed a bundle of steam rising up and through the tops of the trees. And with his presumably keen ears, the youkai could hear the voices of woman, though their tones were not entirely loud, there was excitement, happiness, or some other giddy emotion in their voices, causing their talk to be louder then any normal person's.

"Well, I'm totally fine now, don't worry about me!" Ah yes, this voice was quite familiar.

"Alright." The second girl smiled at her friend, before pushing her bangs out of her face. The green eyed fellow approached the spring he'd happened upon, not hesitating to reveal his arrival to the woman. He stripped himself of all clothes and bounded into the water.

"Shippou-chan!" Kagome exclaimed, somewhat startled by the little kitsune pouncing into the hot spring.

"Why didn't you tell me you were going to the hot springs, I would have gladly joined you. Instead I had to search you out." The fox replied, somewhat irritably.

"Ah, gomen." Kagome smiled, clasping her hands together. "I just wanted to get out of that hut as soon as possible. It was rather..." Kagome shook her head, she'd lost the word she'd wanted to say.

"Hey, Kagome." Sango spoke up, "Kaede-baa-chan said there may be some... side-effects to your... injury. Do you know of any?" Kagome eyed her friend.

'Well, I had these dreams, where I was you guys! Oh yeah, then I had a freaky vision that Inuyasha killed some boy, but it's nothing!' was what she wanted to say, but that wasn't even believable. And who knew if it just happened to be a dream, and nothing more?

"No." She shook her head uncertainly.

"Are you sure?" Sango pursued the topic further. Kagome sunk deeper into the warmth of the hot springs, feeling slightly uncomfortable at the fact her friend didn't believe her.

"Yeah. I'm sure." The miko sighed, she was feeling a little annoyed at her friend. 'I can't prove anything, and it may have been a dream, but now would be the time to test it, I guess... let's see here...' Kagome closed her eyes calmly, twitching her eyebrows. She tried to focus on Sango's mind, but wasn't receiving anything. 'Maybe I'm doing this wrong.' Instead of focusing in on Sango's mind, Kagome opened her own mind, expecting thoughts to come into her mind. And they did.

_'She seems uncertain.' This was Sango, Kagome knew instinctively. 'But perhaps it's better to ask her later on, once she's feeling better.' (Or not ask me at all...) Kagome watched herself through Sango's eyes. (Eek.. my hair is gross looking!) "Kagome, you're not saying much." (I'm not? Oh duh, 'cause I am in your mind.) _

Kagome pulled from Sango's thoughts, the sensation of opening her eyes in her own body, and moving from one perspective to another caused her to feel a little drowsy, but it passed quickly.

"I just don't know what to say." She shrugged, feeling slightly confused. 'Okay, so I _can _see my friends thoughts! That's so... cool! This is going to be fun. But I wonder how I got this ability?' Kagome sat there staring blankly at the water. 'Oh, who cares! Let's see what Shippou's thinkin'!'

_Kagome stared blankly into the sky, stars seemed to be making themselves known in the sky, one by one. Shippou watched them surface, as he floated on his back. 'I wonder if papa is up there...' a wave of sorrow hit Shippou, hitting Kagome's mind the same way. (Poor Shippou...) _

Kagome got out of Shippou's mind, realizing this was a time to leave him to his own thoughts, and let him mourn secretively. A bold thought pushed it's way into Kagome's mind.

_Kagome was staring past a tree, looking down at herself and Sango. 'Sango looks so-!' _

Kagome already knew where this was going, and pulled out of Miroku's mind.

"Miroku-sama, I know you're there." Kagome yelled out, lowering herself into the misty water, folding her arms over her chest, so nothing was revealed.

'How'd she know!' the houshi backed up fearfully, afraid of Sango's instincts to beat the crap out of him.

"HENTAI!" Sango yelled out, throwing herself under water. There was a long silence, Kagome waiting for the monk to leave.

'Let's see if he's still here.'

_Kagome was staring into the woods, not looking at anything in particular. Miroku's body did not move. (Hiding behind a tree, eh?) She willed Miroku to leave, but didn't expect it to actually work. It didn't. (Hmph.) _

"Miroku-sama, get lost, or I'm calling Inuyasha to beat your ass!"

"What was that about needing Inuyasha?" The hanyou ran in frantically, expecting Kagome to be in danger, which she wasn't.

"AH! INUYASHA! OSUWARI! OSUWARI!"

"Wha-" Inuyasha went face first into the dirt, his hands pounding into the ground.

'Hah, baka.'

_'Hah, baka.' _

Kagome raised an eyebrow at that thought, whether it be Miroku's, Sango's, or Shippou's. Inuyasha raised his face from the ground, but did not look up

"What the hell did you call me over here for then!" the hanyou spat at the ground.

"I didn't! I just told Miroku-sama you'd beat his ass if he didn't leave us alone!" She shouted back. Inuyasha grunted.

"Thought I smelled Miroku... Come out here you lech, or I'll hunt you down and kick your ass!"

_'Okay, this guy is friggin' insane!' _

_'I'll kick his ass for spying on Kagome.'_

_'I CAN'T BREATHE! I'VE BEEN UNDER WATER FOR LIKE THREE MINUTES!'_

_'Hehe ((snort)) Inuyasha got sat!'_

Kagome was about to tell her friends to shut the hell up! but then it dawned on her they'd have no idea what she was talking about.

"Miroku-sama, you're insane. Inuyasha, thank you. Sango-chan, there is no need for you to stay underwater. And Shippou, I didn't know you snorted." Everyone looked at Kagome, blinked, then yelled at Miroku.

'Okay, this guy is friggin' insane!'

'I'll kick his ass for spying on Kagome.'

'I CAN'T BREATHE! I'VE BEEN UNDER WATER FOR LIKE THREE MINUTES!'

'Hehe ((snort)) Inuyasha got sat!'

Kagome sighed, and was about to get out, when she froze.

**_"AAAH!" Kagome was walking through the forest, when an attack had come at her back. This... man's arms grabbed for his back, a hole going through his chest. She looked at her hand... Miroku, again. (Miroku's injured!) She could feel the blood oozing down Miroku's chest, she grimaced in pain, and watched as Miroku's body fell into the ground._ **

"Miroku-sama!" Kagome screamed. Sango pulled herself up from the water, inhaling as much air as she could, then examined Kagome.

"Houshi-sama? What's wrong!"

"Nothing." The monk called out from a tree.

"HENTAI!"

"There you are!" Inuyasha charged at Miroku, causing the monk to jump back, mildly startled.

"What..." Kagome questioned her vision, curiosity overtaking her once more.

**

* * *

**The moon had already pulled itself high into the sky, generating a cold atmosphere. The two girls shivered, for their damp hair rested on their shoulders, causing them to shiver. The sooner they made their way to Kaede's warm hut, with the warm fire ablaze in the corner... the better. 

The two girls chatted their way up the path, expecting Inuyasha and Miroku to arrive with them.

_'AAAH!' The man let out a cry, and pummeled into the dirt, blood pooling underneath him. (Miroku-sama! MIROKU-SAMA!) Kagome yelled through her mind, panicking. Miroku's eyes were shutting, but Kagome caught glimpse of the back of a bare foot throw itself infront of Miroku's vision. _

"Miroku-sama!"

"Huh?"

"He's hurt! We have to go back!" Kagome urged, tugging her friend's arm. She expected Sango to trot off after her, but the slayer just watched her wide-eyed, and somewhat confused. "Come on!"

"What're you talking about? How would you know?" Sango asked suspiciously. Kagome's eyes widened, she'd not thought that over very well.

"We just- I uh... sense a jewel shard! Something must have attacked Miroku and Inuyasha-" Inuyasha! Where was he in all of this?

"Then let's go!" The slayer exclaimed. The miko nodded.

**

* * *

**Sorry that was kind of short. I just... am having writers block sorta. O.o Yeah, anyway, read and review, and then I'll love you! Even if you hate the story, still review! 


	3. Recuperating

**Psychic Ways of the Will**

Chapter Three: Recuperating

**Disclaimer: **Still don't own Inuyasha, or anything Inuyasha related. Rumiko Takahashi owns 'em, I tell you.

* * *

His bare foot slid in front the monk's face, as if it were an attempt to shield the houshi's eyes from their fate. Inuyasha pulled himself before Miroku, his sword already bobbing in the air, waiting for the opponent to strike out from amongst the forest. 

"Inuyasha" Miroku wheezed, feeling the warm trickle of the blood making its way down his chest.

"Shut up and let me protect you!" The hanyou barked, watching the area cautiously for any movements. "If you move or talk you'll make it worse."

"Thank you." He replied, before letting his face fall into the dirt from exhaustion.

"Quite alert, aren't we Inuyasha?" A deep growl projected from the hanyou's throat. Regularly, he'd have jumped wildly into the forest, slashing aimlessly in hopes of damaging the opposing side. But he had a duty to protect the monk, and wasn't about to let his friend die.

"Inuyasha!" A feminine cry came from behind the two, drawing Inuyasha's attention away from battle.

"Kagome," his eyes widened. "No, stay away!"

"But I can help you!" She cried, forcing her way through the forest. She glanced down at the houshi's mangled body, then at Inuyasha's back. The miko pushed herself beside Inuyasha, reluctantly grabbing his arm.

"I told you to stay away," he growled.

"I can find the youkai, okay?" She closed her eyes, gripping the hanyou's arm tighter.

_She was peering down on herself and Inuyasha, her lips refusing to move._

_"C'mon Kagome, just go with Sango!" Inuyasha thrusted the miko onto the ground, not even taking notice to the lack of life she was showing, as she toppled onto Miroku's bloody body. (Where is the enemy right now...?) _

_"Come on and show your face!" The hanyou snapped, cutting through the air threateningly with Tessaiga.The person Kagome wasshifted slightly._

"Inuyasha!" Kagome called, wobbling slightly from the transportation from the enemy's mind to her own. "He's up there!" She pointed, remembering the angle Inuyasha had been at in comparison to the stranger.

"Whatever!" And with the final word, he pulled the Tessaiga high into the air, then thrusted it into the ground, sending a wave of demonic power towards the trees. A cry was heard, and then a body became apparent on the ground. Sango made her way to the body.

"It's merely just a souless puppet, probably one Naraku is using to spy on us; how typical." Kagome knelt beside the injured monk, then turned to Inuyasha.

"Please carry him to Kaede's. I think he's fallen unconscious."

"Well obviously, wench." He said, pulling the monk over his arms.

"You don't even thank me for helping you?"

_"Why would I do that?"_

"Why would I do that?" Kagome merely grunted in disapproval.

"I forgot you were a rude and selfish being. Sorry, I won't make that mistake again!" And with that, she stormed off before Sango and Inuyasha, Shippou quietly sitting on her shoulder.

_"Why is Kagome so mad?"_

_"Hmph. I can't believe she's acting so immaturely. She obviously knows I am just kidding. But nooo!"_

**

* * *

**

"Well why are you acting so bitchy about it! I didn't say anything that offensive!" Inuyasha snapped back.

"So _I'm _being bitchy! Kami! You say all these hurtful things and don't think twice about it, and what's more is you have fun in doing so, it's all a joke for you!" Kagome was about to leave.

_"I don't have fun seeing you so pissed off! Kami!"_

"Whatever, just go home."

_"Bring ramen while you're at it."_

"What was that?"

"JUST GO HOME!" Anger had built itself very high, and was about to make Kagome explode. She clenched her fists, and thought of the most reasonable response.

"OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI!" Kaede and Sango watched amusingly at the two bicker on about, well, really nothing. But they never really argued about anything that was worth arguing over. Miroku was safely brought to the hut, and was hopefully recovering. Changing the topic, Sango butt in.

"So why did Naraku, or whoever, attack Miroku, anyway?" She asked worriedly.

_"Miroku..."_

_"Where's Kirara?"_

_"Damn wench."_

"Osuwari." She faced Sango. "No idea."

"What the hell! You are... Eugh! Just go away!" Inuyasha growled, turning away from her.

"Maybe I will go home, and never come back!" She bluffed, anticipating the hanyou's response. Sango merely groaned from the continuance of their arguing.

_"Just shut up already!"_

_"She wouldn't go FOREVER, would she? No, she's bluffing."_

"Okay, good, go. I don't care if you're here or not, you're just my jewel detector, but I can do that myself!"

"OSUWARI!" and with that, she stormed away. "Believe me! I won't come back out of free will! I hate being around you too, Inuyasha! HATE!" Maybe that was pushing it.

_"That wench..! She'll come back though, and I 'aint going after her this time._"

_"Kagome..." _Shippou and Sango thought at once.

* * *

Sorry, this chapter was short, and I apologize. I just don't have much will to write this story. Only one reviewer. Ah well, if this chapter goes better, maybe I'll continue. If not, then maybe it's time to stop this story. (Shrugs) 


	4. When will he give up?

**Psychic Ways of the Will**

Chapter Four: When will he give up?

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Inuyasha. Boo.

**Note: **I really, REALLY apologize for not updating in such a long time! I have no excuse... I will start updating all the stories I have up again, hopefully, to make up for the long time that I've been gone! Please excuse this really short chapter.

* * *

'I can't believe him...' The school girl huffed, as she stormed towards the well. Her feet pounded harder into the ground, as her thoughts circled around the arrogant things the hanyou had spoken to her. 'It _would _serve him right, if I didn't come back for a long, _long _time.'

Being so absorbed in her raging thoughts, Kagome barely noticed her knee come in contact with the old wood of the well. Her head in space, she practically tripped into the dark depths of the old well.

As she fell downwards, her feet touched delicately with the dirt of the well, defying the gravity of her fall. She was soon engulfed by the familiar blue dimension, that transported her between worlds. Once the odd environment had left Kagome to her own world, the miko started her way up to the top of the well.

Once she'd climbed her way from the bottom, she was greeted by the inside of the room in which boxed up the Higurashi's ancient well. She towed herself out, and was soon flooded by a rush of thoughts.

_'There's Houjou!'_

_'I wish he liked ME! He's been so bent on getting that Higurashi girl!'_

_'Where's he going? The Higurashi shrine? To see that girl? When will get give up!'_

"Houjou-kun!" Kagome's ears rang as she heard the cries of the school girls, drooling over a boy.

"Oi! Houjou!"

Kagome stood frozen for a moment, listening to the giddy school girls, before she realized how intently she'd been listening. 'Wait... Houjou is coming up here...!'

"Higurashi!" The miko's eyes dropped, as she hesitantly turned to face the tall, grade nine boy. Once their eyes met, he rushed joyously hurriedly towards her.

_'Gosh, she is so beautiful!'_

"Houjou-kun..." She watched as he dropped a plastic bag near his feet, and grasped her hands in a similar way Kouga would do.

"I haven't seen you in so long!" He smiled sweetly, his grip on her hands rather tight. "I would come by to see you, but you'd always be sleeping, and have a terrible disease! I hope you're okay now!"

"I'm actually pretty healthy, I think I might be around for a while..." she said think of the argument with Inuyasha.

"Great! What about Saturday?"

"Satur... huh..?"

"Saturday. Is that fine? I mean since we haven't had a good day since the time you actually _did _go with me..." He seemed a little miffed from this comment, and did not mask it well.

"Well, see, about that..."

_'I hope she'll go with me...'_

"Uuuh..."

* * *

"That stupid wench, who does she think she is!"

"I believe she knows who she is, Inuyasha."

"Shut up." The hanyou growled, leaning against the wall of Kaede's hut. "Well I'm definitely not going after her, this time. If she wants to be a bitch, then so be it."

"Inuyasha!" Sango snapped. "Don't swear in front of Shippou!"

"Okay, who do you think YOU are? Kagome?"

"So you're saying Kagome would have control over you?" Inuyasha's eyes grew large, before he became enraged.

"That's not what I said!"

"Pretty much, yeah." Miroku added. With one movement, Inuyasha was up, and walking out the door of the hut.

"I don't need this from you guys." He added angrily.

He hesitantly made his way towards the well, but stopped half way.

"What am I doing? I go back every time to see her! I'm the one who's giving in every time! I don't even care if I see her, she may as well stay there forever, why would I care." And with that, he turned around, walking back towards the village.

* * *

Alright, this was a reallllly short chapter, I apologize. I just wanted to show I'm not dead or something, and I'll hopefully continue writing my stories again. Sorry for the short chapter, R&R if you'd like.

-Marisa


End file.
